Poems of the Adults
by LionRulersRoar
Summary: These are poems for the adults in Spirit Animals.
1. Hero that died

**Okay so these poems are about the adults in spirit animals. This one is Tarik.**

The man was full of life,

Until he died,

Everyone mourned over this,

The ones who didn't still cried in bliss,

Everyone would agree,

Life would be better if he didn't leave,

At first some didn't believe,

Thought he would pop out the coffin and laugh,

The only punishment with that would be the horrible chaff,

Though that didn't happen,

It would have all been a end.

 **Sad enough?**


	2. Leader of the coffee adictions

**This one is Olvan…**

Leader of the force so strong,

By leader for so long,

Called a moose,

Which gave a great boost,

Punished Rollan as he needed,

So the yard was perfectly weeded.

 **I should have mentioned something about his coffee addiction. Oh well!**


	3. Leader's love

**This one is Lenori.**

The girl saw the future,

She somehow always had suture,

Even when she was scared,

She just couldn't be compared,

In love with the leader of the green,

She always knew she had someone to lean.

 **By the way suture mean well put together.**


	4. Best friend gone

**So this is Monte. I'm trying to go in order of which people came first in the books.**

Best friend died in a war,

Thinking about it seemed like a chore,

Renewed the oath of the green,

So his conscience could be clean,

Owned a little shop,

With his friend escaped the cop.

 **Is Lishay in book three? I can't remember.**


	5. He's the friend that's gone

**This one is Barlow.**

Called a bear with oh so much might,

Never thought he'd go into the light,

Best friend probably mourning,

But he knew he would see his friend that faithful morning,

When his friend would also die,

They would they're heads so high.

 **Also I wrote a crossover story about Spirit Animals and Frozen. You guys might like that.**


	6. Wildcat Caller

**So I've gotten to book two on these poems. This one is Finn.**

The one who called the wildcat,

He didn't really like to chat,

Lead the girls through a land,

Even though it was grand,

In the end they all won,

But lost again because of one.

 **I'm not trying to shame Conor here. He is my favorite. Also why are you fan girls so creepy? If you look at the reviews on the Spirit Animals Updates and Info, there are some really creepy fan girls. (I say it's better to not look at those reviews)**


	7. WiseGirl

**So here is Xue's poem. I think a lot of people like her.**

Strong will fail but the smart will win,

Every time again and again,

The strong still say their the best,

When will they put that to rest?

She gave Meilin a taste of the wise,

Meilin took that and won the prize.

 **I hope this is good enough for you guys!**


	8. The Tiger Girl

**Kathelf requested Lishay, so here she is!**

The man she loved died in the end,

Her only friend,

A wedding about to be in plan,

But instead she lost one of her clan,

Spirit animal also gone,

The one she had for so long.

 **Hope this works. I also have put up two new stories : SA Generator and FrozenSpirit Animals. If you like my stories then you might like those. Thanks for reading!**

 **P.S. I'm still doing the vote the Great Beast on the Poems of the Great Beasts story. I forgot to mention that on there.**


	9. Fire Shooter

**This one is Maya.**

The girl who shot fire from her hands,

Comes from a different land,

Because of her power she got the quest,

Even though it took her rest,

She would never give it away,

Even though they almost forgot the way.

 **Okay, I have two questions :**

 **One : How do you private message?**

 **Two : I had an idea for a story, The Great Beast Academy. Should I write that one?**

 **Thank you guys for reading!**


	10. Water Runner

**Time to start finishing this… This is Kalani.**

Called a dolphin,

And hasn't joined the coffin,

Showed the way for the green,

Was very keen,

Should be princess of Oceanus,

Everyone calls her 'miss'.

 **This was hard to come up with, actually. By joined the coffin I mean out of all those characters that have died, she hasn't. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
